Don't wanna hurt no more
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: One shot.  Henry tries to improve his and Vicki's relationship.


One shot. Henry tried to improve his and Vicki's relationship.

I own nothing.

---------

Vicki sat up and looked around her room. She could've sworn..."Dammit, Emmanuel! That's not funny! You need to stop!" she scolded the air. Unlike all of the other times, the demon appeared in front of her. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Vicki, I told you. There's a..."

"There's no longing. Just stop it."

"Sure there's not." he grinned. His face turned serious. "Listen, you...you know Henry and I are friends."

"Yeah." she frowned.

"Why do you keep turning him down?"

"Uh, gee, I dunno...Let's examine...ugh, nevermind. I don't wanna get into my history with you."

"Vicki, I solomnly swear that I will not tell Henry anything. Or anyone else." he stroked her hair and she pulled back slightly. After a moment, she nodded.

"Sure, why not? Okay. All my life, men abandon me. It's always what happens. My father, my boyfriends, Mike. Henry, he pretends it'll be different with him, but it won't. I know it won't. Hell, he's practically fed up with me already. It won't be long before he leaves. Well, not leaves, but...get's totally pissed and doesn't speak to me again. And even if we did make it, he needs to feed. Henry doesn't accept freebies, he...gives a little back, if you catch my drift."

"So you say he'll leave you, but if he doesn't, he'll cheat on you."

"Yes." she nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's male. And I know what men do around me."

"If you would give Henry a decent chance, you'll find he's like nothing you've ever seen before."

"Yeah. I got the fang show."

"That's not what I mean, Victoria. He is not to be taken lightly in any aspect of his life. If he does something, he does it. He would never leave you. He..."

"He has passion, don't give me the same speeches he does."

"It's true. He..."

"He what? Is this the part where you say Henry stays with the ones that mean something to him and he would never abandon me because he has learned patience?"

"Yes."

"Henry's patient if he thinks he can get his own way. He wouldn't stay with me."

"You sound so sure, Victoria. How do you know if you never give him a chance?" he vanished and she glared at the spot he'd been in.

Vicki knocked on Henry's door, looking over the case while she waited. The door opened and she walked in, not looking up. When she finally did, she saw Emmanuel sitting on the couch. Henry walked up from behind her when he closed the door. "Another wacky case?" he asked.

"Yeah." she kept her eyes on Emmanuel. "Why are you here?"

"Henry and I are friends. I told you that." he shrugged.

"You two are keeping contact?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. But he calls it trying to feed, not keeping contact." Vicki shrugged. She levelled Emmanuel with an inquisitive glare.

"I didn't say anything." he rolled his eyes.

"Say what?" Henry frowned.

"Nothing." Vicki shook her head.

"Really? So, you're glaring at him hard enough to kill him because of nothing that you told him but don't want me to know?"

"Yes...no...don't confuse me. Uh...you have company. I'll come back later." she turned, but Henry was suddenly in front of her.

"Join us?"

"That's alright. I need to get to work. I was just stopping by." she tried to side-step him, but he moved into her path. "Henry." she frowned.

"Tell me what's going on." he shrugged.

"Nothing, Henry. I have conversations with people that aren't you all of the time. Do you wanna know what I tell my mom, too?"

"I'd like to be a part of your everyday life, sure. What do you tell your mom?"

"Henry, I'm leaving now." she set her hands on his shoulders and moved around him, then went to the door.

"We will talk later." he said. It wasn't a request. She went outside and tried to figure out a place to go where he wouldn't find her. She immediately decided upon a location and went to her oldest sanctuary.

Half an hour and a long walk later, she was sitting inside of the slide at the elementary school playground. This was her haven. The place nothing bad ever happened to her. Mostly due to the fact that it was barely big enough to fit her and her purse when she laid down. She laid there, mind blank, for awhile, then she felt something on her foot. She looked down, twisting, and saw Henry watching her. "No fair! This is my hiding place!" she pulled herself out the top and started walking away. He was soon in front of her, a sour look on his face.

"Victoria, we ARE going to talk."

"Henry, we are NOT going to talk." she mimicked his face. His eyes darkened. "What do we have to talk about?"

"How about you talking about me to an incubus?"

"He was there, I spoke to him."

"Yeah, well, I want to know what you said."

"He...didn't tell you?"

"No. Incubi don't lie. They keep a secret if they say they will. He hinted about you having trust issues, but that was it. Why do you have trust issues with me? Have I given you a reason to not trust me?"

"No. Not yet." she looked around for an escape.

"Why do you assume I would?"

"Because I do."

"What makes you so cynical?"

"I'm not cynical. Just experienced." she shrugged.

"Is this about the father thing?" he asked, voice softer and eyes normal. She glared at him.

"Don't even start that with me, Henry. You act like that's the only bad thing that...I'm not doing this." she started off in the opposite direction and he followed her at a normal pace. A block later, she spun on her heels and he saw tears in her eyes. "You have NO idea how many times I've been left by men like you! How DARE you ask me to just open up and let you do that?!"

"Vicki, I..."

"You don't want to hurt me, you'll never leave, you care about me. Which line is it? I know them all!"

"Vicki, I couldn't hurt you. Never."

"Right. Mike used that one."

"Don't compare me to him. I..."

"You are exactly like him, just a few years later."

"I am nothing like Mike. I am NOTHING like your father."

"Really? You aren't like my dad?"

"No."

"Funny. That's what Luke and Mike and Ricki said."

"I'm sorry that you have a bad run with men, but you can't take it out on me."

"No, but I can make sure I don't make another mistake."

"How can you be so sure I'm a mistake?"

"Because, Henry...fuck, you go out to find different girls every other night! You have a mistress! You're not even married and you have a mistress!"

"So you're jealous I feed..."

"NO! Jealousy would imply I had a claim on you. I don't want to stake a claim and then see you go off to fuck a different whore every two days! I don't really care about the feeding, I came to terms with that, but..." she turned and started walking again. He caught up with her easily enough.

"I have a mistress, yes. She happens to be a good friend and I take care of her. She offers what she gives me."

"And you take it oh-so willingly. I've seen her, don't lie and say you put up a fight." she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Mike." she held the phine up to her ear after hitting a couple of buttons. He rolled his eyes. There was a sound when the phone was answered. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Vic? What time is it?"

"I don't care. Can you please come pick me up?"

"Vicki, we need to finish talking." Henry said.

"Is that Fitzroy?"

"Yes, that is. Please, Mike?"

"Sure, Vic. Where are you?"

"I'l be at the elementary playground. Thanks." she hung up and turned, going back towards the playground. Henry followed her, sighing.

"Vicki, you can't avoid me forever."

"No, but until dawn doesn't sound too difficult."

"You're wrong."

"Right. I'm wrong about all of this. You aren't a lying shit that will leave me. No, never. You're a good, honest man with a decent living. You're Prince Charming, right?"

"I never said I was the perfect guy, but I like to think I treat you nice."

"Don't treat me nice, Henry. Don't treat me, kay? Just stop. I can't take it anymore." she wiped her eyes and finished walking to the park. She didn't look back, didn't see the look of pain on his face or the tears falling unchecked down his cheeks.

Mike picked her up at the park and she got into the passenger seat. "You okay?" he frowned. She nodded.

"Fine."

"How about we go back to my place for some hot chocolate, m'kay?" he offered. She nodded. The ride was silent and they didn't speak on the way up either. Mike didn't dare ask questions until he'd dropped the marshmallows into her mug and passed it to her. "So...where'd Henry go?"

"I don't know. I ditched him a couple blocks from the park."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." she shrugged. He fixed her with a stare and she bit her lip. "Emmanuel asked some questions about why I wouldn't just go out with Henry. Hell, I don't know why I told him. Anyways, then tonight I go to ask Henry for help with a case and Emmanuel's there. Those two are friends. Emmanuel didn't tell him, but he hinted that I have trust problems. So I left and Henry hunted me down and I yelled at him and..." her rant had gotten faster and faster up to this point and she let out a sob, the tears she'd been holding back for the most part falling down her face. Mike moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be okay, Vicki. It's fine." he whispered, rubbing her arms. She just sat there crying, clutching the mug of hot chocolate, while he tried to comfort her guiltily. "Listen, I know I'm a huge part of this problem you have with men. But do you want some free advice?"

"Free advice?" she looked at him, frowning.

"Yes. Free advice. Men have left you. A lot of men..."

"Wow, I feel better."

"...but I can guarantee you that every single one of them has wanted you back. I can't attest for the others completely, but I know you're a treasure and anyone that's lost you has wanted to find you again. I don't know how, but I managed to stay weaseled in your life. I thank God for that. Because I still have you. Henry...Henry's actually a fairly decent guy, if you get past the vampire bit..."

"Don't you dare defend him." she stood, setting her cup down. "Don't you offer me comfort and then do that!" she spat.

"Vic..."

"NO! I don't know why the hell I called you. You're right, you are part of my problem." she left, slamming the door, and he grabbed his cellphone. He rolled to the 12th number and hit the little green button.

"Vicki?" Henry asked.

"No. Mike."

"Hey, is she with you?"

"No. I pissed her off, too. Stalk her home, make sure she gets there, okay?"

"Yeah." Henry sounded worse than the detective had ever heard him when he hung up.

Henry, meanwhile, was already following Vicki. He watched her go in the completely opposite direction of her apartment. Towards the clubs. He followed her into her usual place and watched her drink shot after shot. Then she left in the direction of her home. He followed her for a few blocks, then she stopped and looked around. She fumbled into her purse and pulled out her phone. "How does she find anything in that monstrosity?" he pondered quietly. He moved closer to hear her.

"Coreen. Hey. Vicki. When you get this...it'll be morning, I guess. No work tomorrow. Have a nice day." she hung up and dropped her phone into her bag again, then continued the walk home. He went through the window while she went up the stairs and was in the kitchen when he got there. She didn't seem to notice him, going straight for the bedroom. She laid down and curled up on the green cotton sheets, facing the wall. He went in and watched her shake on the bed, wishing he could do something that wouldn't piss her off.

"Vicki." he said finally. She froze on the bed, her breathing stopping. She pulled the covers over her head. "I'm not the bogeyman, that won't make me go away."

"You can't stay there forever." she mumbled.

"And you can't run from me forever."

"Like I said, dawn sounds just fine." her words were slightly slurred. He pulled the covers down to her shoulders, leaning over the side of the bed.

"If me standing here until dawn will make you speak to me, I'll wait." he sat beside her, stroking her hair. She didn't say anything, turning farther away so that her face was hidden. "Why are you so convinced I'll leave you? I've never left anyone. They've left me. I have been here while they moved on, carried on, forgot me."

"No one forgets you, Henry. But you're a vampire. You can't exactly say you expect them to stay forever."

"No, I can't. But I've never had a person choose me over the other things. Jobs took them away, other people. They always choose something they think is better than me."

"Dr. Sagara stayed."

"Dr. Sagara married a man and had three of his children. She and I are friends, but it's not the same thing."

"Yeah, and you don't have a million women throwing themselves at you."

"Those women throw themselves at anything. They aren't the same. They're good for a meal."

"And more, if it's you."

"Do you want me to stop having sex with them?"

"I can't tell you to do that."

"Yes, you can." he nodded. She glared at him, eyes red.

"I can't. Because I have no right to tell you what you can and can't have."

"You have every right, Vicki. I am giving you that right. Whatever it is that makes me wrong in your eyes, fix it." he demanded. Her eyes softened and she reached up to his face. She traced the line of his jaw, then ran a finger through one of his curls. Down one arm. Her hand clasped his and she pulled his arm around herself, scooting up so she was leaning against him. He held her, watching her.

"I hate how you make me feel, Henry. Everything stops making sense when you're in the same room. I hate that you've seen me weak and that you know I'm scared. I hate how you're always there when I need you. It'll only make it harder when you're gone. All of this...it'll only get worse."

"I won't leave."

"That's what you say now."

"Atleast I didn't need to get thirteen shots in me to say something."

"Twelve...I think."

"Thirteen. I counted." he shrugged. She stopped.

"You followed me, you prick. I hate when you do that."

"I know."

"And then you always have the answer to everything. I really hate that. You know things I could never know." she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, eyes closed.

"I've been alive a long time. I worked for my lessons."

"I know. And I hate the way you always fight over tiny details, but you step back on a big issue, like you don't want to debate things with me if they matter."

"I love debating with you, but I don't want you angry at me forever. And it's the big picture we agree on, not the tiny differences in the paint color."

"And you do that. But I'd never change you." she sighed quietly. He wrapped his other arm around her, lifting her from the bed, and saw that she was asleep. He carried her to his place, ignoring Greg's odd glance. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up, then called Mike back.

"Hello?"

"She's safe and at my place. She called Coreen on the way home from the bar and said they weren't working tomorrow."

"Okay." they hung up and Henry laid down next to Vicki, wrapping his arms around her. She turned over, resting her head on his chest, and one of her arms wrapped over his chest.

Vicki sat up and grabbed her head, then looked around. She was at Henry's place. She looked down at the sleeping vampire. His arms were both around her waist, linked at the wrist, and he was straight-faced. She tried to get up and pull away, but his arms wouldn't let her go. She scowled and tried to move his arms, but they tightened, holding her there. She looked around and saw the time. 6:23. The sun would be setting soon, then he would wake up and she could leave. She tried to remember how she'd gotten here.

"Last night...I went to my bar and then...I cancelled work today...I...I think I got home." she frowned. Henry shot up, gasping, and looked at her. She grabbed his arms and pulled them from around her waist and he frowned.

"Vicki..."

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me." she ordered. She went to her place and took some asprin, then pulled on her workout clothes and started taking out her anger on the punching bag in her room. With each jab, the same mantra crossed her mind, the same mantra she'd used since her father had left when she was four.

-It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter.-

-It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter.-

When she finally stopped hours later, she was exhausted and had nailed the mantra into her place to believe for another day. She showered and laid down on the bed to sleep. Her sleep was more like a blink, however, and she was forced to get up to answer the door. She pulled on her flannel pajama bottoms and tugged the tank top to cover more, then opened the door. Mike stood there. "Were you sleeping?"

"Not yet, but I was trying to. What is it?"

"I came by to check on you."

"I'm fine." she shrugged. He sighed.

"Vic, you can't shut everyone out."

"I'm not shutting anyone out, Mike. Now, go away."

"You were asleep all day, Vic. You shouldn't be tired."

"I am." she closed the door and crawled back into her bed. She finally fell asleep.

DREAM

Vicki smiled up at Henry, holding his arm while they walked down the streets silently. He wasn't much taller, but it was enough. She rested her head on his shoulder and they went up the stairs in her apartment building, then into her apartment. His mouth covered hers the second the door closed and she smiled, walking backwards and leading him into her room. They fell onto the bed and he laughed, forehead resting against hers. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt, kneeling over her, and moved it up, then discarded it. His lips fell over hers again and his hands found hers. She pulled back slightly, staring up into his eyes.

"Is this passion or love, Henry?" she smiled. He grinned.

"A little of both, I guess." he leaned back down, kissing her jaw, her neck, her collar bone. His hands moved up her arms and down her sides, then his fingers looped over the sides of her pants. She looked down at him and suddenly it wasn't Henry.

END DREAM

Vicki bolted up and pulled her sheet around herself, glaring at Emmanuel. "What the HELL?!" she slapped him. He backed away, a surprised look on his face. She reached into her bedside table and pulled out her asp, extending it to it's full length. "You have two seconds to get the hell out!" she snapped. He nodded, vanishing, and she grabbed her tank top and pulled it back on. She went into the bathroom and started to run the cold water. Then she saw a deep purple mark on her neck. "Stupid son of a..." she muttered, tossing a handful of water onto her face. She wiped it away and turned the water off, then looked back at herself.

Beside the purple mark on her neck, she had swollen lips. She rolled her eyes, going into the kitchen, and pulled an old carton of chinese food from the fridge. She sat on the counter, eating, and then there was a knock on the door. She groaned. "The universe is conspiring to kill me." she mumbled. There was a small laugh. "Henry, if that's you, I don't feel like moving at the moment." she sighed. The door opened and he came into the kitchen. His eyes flew to the mark on her neck.

"What the HELL?!" he frowned, looking at it.

"Can you tell your best bud that I don't appreciate things like this?" she glared at him.

"Emmanuel did this?" he ran a finger over the mark, then up to her swollen lips. "He kissed you?"

"Well...it was a dream...but yeah. Stupid dreams." she swatted his hand away. "I hate when you do that."

"Sorry. I'll talk to him about it."

"Er..." she thought about the dream. "Nevermind, that's probably not a good idea. I'll just bean him with my baton next time. It's okay." she shrugged. He frowned.

"Why? What was the dream?"

"Nothing, Henry. Drop it."

"What's wrong? You sound..." he tried to think of a word that didn't scream dead. "...you don't sound like yourself."

"Stress. Drop it."

"Vicki, can we talk about anything?"

"No."

"So I'm supposed to watch as you destroy yourself?"

"I'm not destroying myself. I'm eating chinese."

"Victoria."

"It's fine, Henry. Don't turn this into a big deal. I'm not going out with anyone. Ever."

"Why not?"

"Because men suck." she shrugged. She thought about the hickie and started laughing. Henry watched her, shocked.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Men suck." she pointed at the mark. He frowned.

"That's not funny."

"I won't tell you what to do if you don't tell me." she shrugged. He sighed.

"Vicki, you're going to open your eyes one day. If you keep building these walls, the only thing you'll see is a very closed in little girl." he stroked her hair and she didn't pull back.

"And where exactly would you be?"

"Trying to tear down those walls to rescue you from yourself." he shrugged helplessly, hands falling to his side. "Do you want me to leave?" he sighed.

"No." she shook her head. He looked at her.

"No?"

"Polly want a noodle?" she held up the chopsticks. He smiled.

"My name is Polly now?"

"No. Your name is Henry. Honestly, you think you'd have learned THAT in five hundred years." she smiled. There was another knock on the door. "Come in!" she called. The door opened and shut and Mike walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Vic...what the hell?" he looked at her neck.

"Emmanuel." Henry and Vicki said. He scowled.

"That damned...ugh. How far did he get?" he looked at her tank top. She blushed.

"Vicki?" Henry asked.

"Uh...man, loook at the time." she started towards her room, but they both held her by an arm.

"Did he take your top off?" Mike's eyes were wide. Vicki shrugged.

"Maybe."

"This must've been some dream. You've always woken up before."

"Let go of me, okay?"

"First tell us what happened."

"No. I don't have to."

"I'll tickle you if you don't." Mike said, straight faced.

"She's ticklish?" Henry asked. Mike nodded.

"No." Vicki shook her head. Mike looked at Vicki.

"Well...there's always the classic stomach. I don't think I've ever met anyone not ticklish there." he started tickling her and she smiled, giggling.

"Stop, stop it!"

"Stomach, right."

"Then there's right behind her ear, but that's not exactly a job for the hands." Mike smiled. Henry nodded.

"Noted for later."

"What the hell are you two doing?" she asked.

"Well...Henry wanted to know more about you. So I agreed to teach him."

"Since when are you two friends?"

"Since you needed it." Henry brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Don't get all sappy on us, cartoon boy. Uh...there's the insides of her elbows, or if you just trail your hands over her arms. The littlest touches seem to tickle her."

"I can't believe you're teaching him." Vicki glared at Mike. He smiled.

"She loves getting her scalp massaged while she's going to sleep. And turning the air all of the way down in winter and bundling under the covers."

"Nice. That sounds like a Vicki thing."

"Did you two plan this?"

"Yes." Mike nodded. She glared at him.

"I really don't want either of you here if you're going to gang up on me."

"See, this is how she did before she and I got official. I bet that when she got here, she spent a couple hours beating the punching bag senseless. Thinking something along the lines of he doesn't matter. She told me how she worked. That's her feel better mantra. Then she showered, went to lay down, I came to see her, she yelled at me, she went to sleep, Emmanuel came, she woke up, we came over. Am I right?" Mike grinned at her. She made a face at him.

"Wow, you know everything, don't you?" she spat sarcastically.

"Hey, I know enough to know you and Henry are going to get together nomatter what I say. And he's a pretty okay guy. Minus the whole undead thing."

"You're such a sweet talker, detective. Vicki, we aren't trying to make you mad at us. Least of all at me." he grinned. "But we are trying to get you to face that I'm not leaving. Mike isn't either, though he had his unfaithful moments and I'll make him pay dearly for those."

"Hey!" Mike looked at him.

"You deserve it and you know you do."

"Yeah, but..." the detective went to grumbling.

"Guys!" she held up her hands. They looked at her and she sighed.

"I don't give a rats ass what you try to teach Henry about me." she pointed at Mike, "And I don't give a rats ass how much you insist it's different with you." she pointed at Henry, "I don't want to date anymore. I'm done. Completely. There's not a damn thing you can do about it, either." she jerked her arms from them and went into her bedroom, closing the door. The two men looked at the door. There was the sound of punching.

"Well, we're screwed for about the next ten hours atleast."

"I have to go home to sleep." Henry sighed. He and Mike left.

Henry sat up and saw Vicki watching him from the doorway. "Hi." he said, shocked. She didn't move. "I haven't done anything since this morning when I came by with Mike. I swear. Been asleep all day."

"Yippity-doo you for." she turned and left the room, slamming the door. He heard her pacing in the livingroom, so he pulled on some clothes quickly and went out to her. She spun and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you kidding? Beside the fact I have a hicki on the side of my neck made by, no not a normal guy, an incubis? Yes. My demon brands are burning and I don't know how to make them stop." she moved up the sleeves on her arms and he saw the glowing marks. "Then Coreen bitched all day because Mike clued her in on the situation. Then my mother called and said she was coming by for a visit next weekend. So, to answer your question, no, something isn't wrong. EVERYTHING is wrong." she glared at him pointedly.

"I can help with the Coreen situation and I'll try to help with the tattoo situation. The mother situation, I cannot. Unless you want me to call her and use my powers of persuasion."

"Yes. I would like that." she nodded. He looked at her hand and noticed her knuckles were purple.

"What happened to your hand?" he reached out for it. She held it up.

"Punching bag. I-uh-kind of forgot to put on my gloves and my hands always bruise if I do that."

"Do you think it's broken?"

"No. It's fine." she sighed, shaking her head. He nodded.

"If you're sure."

"I am." she looked at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not the one with the problems." he shrugged.

"Why do you like me? Why do you tolerate me?" she pushed back her hair. He frowned.

"Tolerate?"

"I'm an annoying bitch and you know it."

"I wouldn't use the words annoying bitch. I would say...strong-willed alpha female."

"Great, I'm a dog."

"No. Alpha is someone that is always a leader, a protector of those it cares for."

"And you think I do that?"

"Vicki, you dedicated a decade of your life to saving people."

"I dedicated a decade of my life to keeping killers off the streets. I didn't work with people. It's not my strong suit."

"But you did that to protect people."

"Henry, you're diverting the conversation. Why?"

"Vicki, I like you, I care about you. You're very important to me. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." he shrugged.

"But why me?"

"I don't know. Everything. Your hair, your smile. Your attitude. I love the way you act and I can never be around you enough. No matter how much you drive me crazy sometimes." he smiled. She watched him, head cocked to the side.

"So...you don't know what it is exactly?"

"I just told you. Everything. I mean, yeah, I wish nothing bad had ever happened. You're a genuinely trusting person. But you've seen so much bad from this world that you had to find a way to protect yourself. You locked yourself away, you tried to save yourself the pain of feeling. It happens to good people. It happens when princesses are led down the wrong path for protecting their people. It's what happened to Mary."

"Mary? As in Bloody Mary?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Hmm. And to think I used to sit in the dark for hours with a red circle on the mirror."

"Huh?" he frowned.

"To summon Bloody Mary. You go into the bathroom, turn the lights off, put a red circle on the mirror, then say I don't believe in Bloody Mary three times. She's supposed to pop out and...well." she shrugged.

"You tried to get my sister to kill you while you were a child?"

"Hey, the first time I was locked in the bathroom and told to do it. Nothing ever happened, though." she frowned.

"You sound entirely too dissapointed over that."

"Nah." she shook her head. "Anyways, I...why did I come over again?" she frowned.

"Your day sucked?"

"Right. Oh. Yeah. I just...needed to vent. Thanks for listening." she nodded. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder, concerned. She almost immediately broke into sobs and he picked her up, carrying her easily to the bed.

"It's all okay. Everything's fine." he laid on the bed beside her, holding her tight, and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing with everything she could. He felt the warmth of the brands on his back, but didn't push her away. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." she whispered. She buried her face in his neck and he smiled.

"It's okay. Just let it out and you'll feel better." he hummed softly, trying to calm her, and she eventually stopped crying. He looked down and saw her asleep, still clinging to him. He kissed her forehead again, sliding out of her arms, and went into the livingroom. He called Coreen first.

"Hello?" she asked over the music. There was a moment, then it was quieter. "Hello?"

"It's Henry."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Whatever the hell you were pissy about today, don't do it again. Vicki's got enough to deal with without you turning against her."

"I...o-okay." she sounded confused.

"This is no idle threat, Coreen. You do not want to know the repurcussions of disobeying me."

"I understand." she sighed. He hung up and found Vicki's phone and called her mother.

"Hello?" a happy, impatient voice sang. It sounded like an older Vicki.

"Marjery Nelson?"

"Yes?" she asked. He used his vampire voice.

"You have no intention of coming visit your daughter next weekend." he said. There was silence from the other end. "Hang up the phone, and go back to whatever you were doing. Forget this conversation. Just don't come to visit Vicki."

There was a click and he hung up the phone and put it back in Vicki's purse. "Piece of cake." he sighed, voice back to normal. He went back into the room and saw Vicki clutching a pillow, nose buried in it. He moved the pillow and took it's place, glad to be back in her arms.

"Vicki?" he whispered. She didn't stir. He pulled off her glasses and set them on the table, then pulled the covers around the both of them. After awhile, Emmanuel appeared. He saw Vicki and backed up a step.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes. I'm not amused with you right now."

"Why not?" Emmanuel frowned. Henry moved Vicki's hair, revealing the purple mark, and Emmanuel nodded. Henry brushed her hair back out with his fingers. "So, did she tell you how I finally got past barely any touching?"

"She said it was a dream. With actual illusions."

"Oh, yeah. Because the reality of it got her." Emmanuel smiled sarcastically. Henry looked at him to explain. "I was pretending to be you."

"Me?"

"Yes. That's a fairly easy method as long as the disguise doesn't slip. I forgot to make myself appear as you for a moment and she woke up. Threatened to beat me with that stick thing."

"Yeah. She wasn't joking. She'll beat your head in."

"My head is not what I'm worried about."

"'Enry?" Vicki mumbled in her sleep, rubbing the heel of her palm at her eyes.

"It's okay." he whispered. She calmed at his voice and fell back to sleep. "Did she say anything?"

"She asked if what was between you is love or passion."

"Izzat 'Manny?" Vicki asked. Henry looked at her.

"Yes. It's fine. Go back to sleep."

"Hand me my purse."

"No. It's fine, he's not here to hurt you."

"I owe him one." she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Emmanuel, best if you go." Henry nodded. Emmanuel vanished.

"Next time, I'll hit him." she wrapped her arms farther around Henry. He watched her and she finally opened her eyes. "I don't want a boyfriend, Henry." she started to get up, but he held her there, spooning her now.

"Tell me what you do want." he said. She frowned.

"I don't know. I wanna be safe. I don't want hurt again. I want to laugh and forget and be happy."

"I can make you safe. I would never hurt you or let you be hurt if I could help it. I can try." he shrugged. She swallowed. "By the way, Coreen won't be bothering you anymore and your mother conveniently forgot she was coming."

"You can actually do that over the phone? Cool." she smiled. He nodded. "I...fuck, what am I doing here." she ran a hand through her hair.

"You're here because you subconsiously love being with me. Nomatter how much you want to hate it."

"Don't get smart with me. I'm serious." she sighed and cuddled farther into him. "What did Emmanuel want?"

"To tell me why you weren't on the defensive. So, you-uh-dream of me often?" he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"I also dream of a talking cat named Fred. But Fred doesn't annoy the hell out of me."

"That's what's different about you. No spark. I was trying to find a way to say it without reference to death." he snapped his fingers suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just...seem like you've given up on some great battle. Like a warrior that's lost the will to live."

"I'm no warrior, Henry. I never was."

"Oh, sure you're not. You're only several people's heroine."

"Yeah, because I save so many lives in the illustrious line of stalking."

"You don't stalk, you're a private investigator."

"Sure. And that's different how?"

"Because it is. Stalkers don't get paid, either."

"Henry."

"Stop fighting. Just let things happen. You analyze every step before you take one. Do you know how many of your problems are caused by that?" he stroked her cheek gently.

"Really? Because jumping headfirst into the arms of a vampire seems to be something I didn't think about."

"And see how well that's going? We're just laying here, talking, and the world isn't exploding."

"Yet."

"Ever the pessemist, Vicki. Just let go. I'll be right here."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I know that. And I would never lie to you about how I feel for you."

"I know. You told me. You care for me. I get it. But I have work to do and I need to go do it." she started to get up, but he held her. "Henry, enough is enough. Let me go." she glared at him, turning. She softened when she saw his face. His eyes were watching her, worried, and his lips were half parted. He was just...staring at her. "Henry?"

"Vicki, you're not the only person that doesn't have the best love life past. Other people are hurt by love. It's inevitable."

"No. That's not true. There is something out there that's perfect. I'll find it someday. But until then, I won't take that chance again."

"How will you know it's there if you never take the chance?"

"Because...I...I don't know. Don't make me think about it. I don't want to."

"Vicki..."

"No. I'll call you later, when I'm ready to talk. Please just let me go."

"But, Vicki..."

"Please." she touched his arms. He closed his eyes and his jaw ticked before he released her. She stood up, still watching him. "I'm sorry." she left. Henry opened his eyes when he heard the front door and stood.

"But, Vicki, you don't understand." he whispered to the empty penthouse.

Vicki looked around. Coreen had just left and Vicki had sealed her apartment up like Fort Knox. Every door was locked, every window closed and latched. She drew the last curtain to as the sun set, then pulled on her headphones to listen to music until she went to sleep. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. She ignored it, turning the music up. It lasted for several minutes, then stopped. She turned the music down and looked at the door. Henry was standing outside the half-glass door. She turned away from it and looked outside the window to see his car parked across the street.

The knocking started again and she glared at the door. "Vicki, the door is glass, I can see you." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"No you can't." she said childishly. He shook his head.

"Vicki, we need to talk and I asked Coreen. You don't have any cases that are important enough to risk working at night."

"I'm going to sleep, Henry. Go work on your graphic novels or something."

"I'll stand out here until dawn, just let me in now and let me say what I have to say."

"You can't stay there until dawn."

"We had this conversation the other night when you were drunk. I can and will. Just let me in and save yourself the cleaning." he smiled. She opened the door and glared at him.

"Don't you EVER threaten me like that again!" she punched him. He looked back at her and frowned.

"Don't hit me, Victoria."

"Don't threaten..." she looked out into the hallway and closed the door. "Don't threaten suicide just to talk." she shook her head and sat at her desk.

"I had to do something. You'd ignore me the rest of your life if I let you."

"Damn skippy."

"Why?" he leaned against the desk, watching her. She shook her head.

"I'm not talking about this."

"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

"Thank you."

"And I love you for that." he smiled. She froze, back straight and tense, and her eyes closed.

"Get out."

"Vicki, I know you don't want to hear it..."

"Get out."

"...and I know you may not believe me..."

"Get out!"

"...but I do love you and..."

"Get Out!"

"...one of these days you'll understand that..."

"GET OUT!"

"...I don't want to hurt you and I'll never leave..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yelled, standing. Her eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"...nomatter what happens. I love you. I'll always be here for you." he sighed. He reached out to touch her and she moved back.

"Henry, get the hell out before I call the cops." she was shaking.

"And who's going to arrest me? Mike?"

"I don't know and I don't care. But get away from me."

"But, Vicki..."

"Get out or I swear I'll kill you!" she reached into the desk and pulled out her gun, cocking it and pointing it at him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the door opened and Mike came in. He froze.

"What'd you do?" he asked, looking at Henry.

"I said..."

"He said something that he doesn't mean. Get out." Vicki repeated.

"You told her you..." Mike stopped at Vicki's glare. "Oh, fuck, you did."

"I know she wasn't ready to hear it, but I had to say it." Henry defended.

"You absolutely had to?" Mike stressed. Henry nodded. "Why?"

"Because if I hadn't, she'd never have spoken to me."

"What? And this is better?" Mike gestured to Vicki and the gun.

"Better than her thinking I didn't."

"Vicki knew..."

"Vicki knew I cared for her. Nothing more. I had to tell her."

"Vicki is standing here. Both of you, out." she was shaking. Mike held up his hands.

"Calm down, Vicki. No one is here to force you into anything."

"No, I came over to talk to you about the other night when you were drunk." Henry sighed.

"What the hell is so important?" she glared at him.

"Vicki, I know you love me, too." he nearly kicked himself when the statement came out and she narrowed her eyes.

"I d..."

"Don't say that unless you mean it, Vicki."

"Henry..." she opened her mouth and closed it several times. "Get out." she said it with less force now, a plea more than an order. He moved forward slightly. "Go. Please." she strained the last word. He stopped and nodded.

"We will talk about this, Vicki. I love you." he left. Mike stared after him, then opened his mouth. Vicki pointed at the door, not glancing at him, and he obeyed her silent order. Outside, Henry was across the street, watching Vicki's windows. Mike went over to him.

"H..."

"Shh." he ordered. Mike obeyed and then Vicki's lights went out. Henry turned to him. "What?"

"I...are you sure you should've done that?"

"How long did it take you to get her to admit she loved you?" the prince leaned against the brick wall.

"I...four years. Why?"

"That's four years I would spend out of the short time I have to be with her. I will not watch her torture herself over that when we could be having happy memories."

"It's not like you haven't met tons of women. You'll meet more after her." Mike shrugged. Henry shook his head.

"No, I won't. I will never meet another woman when Vicki leaves me. Be it her death or her leaving me for you. I will be nothing after she is gone." Henry closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Mike watched him and reached out, setting a hand on the vampire's shoulder. He looked at the detective.

"Vicki's one tough cookie to crack. But she's been blown to smitherines. Have you ever tried to put a fortune cookie back together after you smash it?"

"No."

"I have. It's near impossible. It takes time. Sometimes there are pieces smashed too much to ever dream of fixing. Sometimes there are pieces that fix like putting together a puzzle. It varies. It's always difficult, though."

"Is that a clever overlook of Vicki or are you honestly referring to yours and her sick obsession with Chinese food?" Henry couldn't stop his smile.

"Overlook."

"Right. No, I've never fixed a fortune cookie. I've never met another woman like Vicki. Not even Christina. And I never thought I'd say that. I thought that I had no true love to find after her. I was wrong. Vicki is...everything. I never even realized I was alone. Then she came in and spun everything."

"She can do that." Mike nodded.

"I had to tell her I loved her. If I hadn't...she would've kept pushing."

"What did go on the other night?" Mike frowned.

"She and I talked. That's it."

"Then why were you so sure?"

"Because I have to be sure enough for her and myself until she is." Henry walked off.

Vicki opened her door and Coreen came in. "Morning." the gothette greeted. Vicki just sat at the desk, nibbling at her bottom lip. "Wow, you're chipper. Calm down and let me get a word in edgewise." the assistant smiled sarcastically.

"Not today, Coreen. Just...figure out all of the underground clubs and brothels and... whatever the hell else we have." Vicki shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Coreen frowned. Vicki nodded and it slowly turned to her shaking her head. "What is it?"

"Henry...Henry said he loves me."

"He did?" Coreen smiled. Vicki gave her a look. "Oh, that's bad?"

"Coreen, he said he loves me. And that he knew I love him."

"So, you love each other?"

"You're missing the point. And I don't...I mean...I don't know."

"Well, how can you not know how you feel about someone?"

"Because it's complicated! What the hell kind of relationship could we have? He's... well, and I'm...me."

"That would be why, right?"

"He...he said he loved me because I was so stubborn."

"And you don't want to try because it isn't daisies and muffins?" Coreen raised an eyebrow.

"No...I mean...Coreen, I don't...he TOLD me that he knew I loved him. I never said it."

"So he knows you well enough to know how you feel."

"But what if he..."

"What if he what?"

"I don't know." Vicki buried her face in her hands.

"Sounds like you and he need to have a long talk."

"I hate talking about my feelings." Vicki grumbled.

"But you love Henry?"

Vicki glared at her assistant sourly. "Shut up."

"Okay, so if you love him, why can't you tell him that?"

"Coreen!"

"What?"

"You act like my mom!" Vicki groaned. Coreen made a face at her.

Hours later, Vicki looked at her assistant, who had actually shut up long enough to work, and sighed. "If I did...how would I tell him?" she frowned. Coreen looked at her.

"Three little words seem to work fine for everyone."

"But...with all I put him through, what with the cases and everything else. What if he..."

"He loves you. That's an established fact."

"But..."

"No buts. Tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel. I'm...scared and...hopeful...terrified...happy...I think something's wrong with me."

"It is. You took this long to realize you're in love. L-O-V-E, wanna sing in the sunshine, love. Truly, madly, deeply love."

"But how could it last?"

"Because he's a vampire. There's no way to end it until you die."

"But what happens to him after?"

"I...that I don't have an answer to. Call him and ask him yourself."

"But it's daytime."

"So go to his place and wait for him." Coreen shrugged. Vicki worried at her bottom lip, frowning, and the assistant glared at her. "Go or I'm calling your mom and giving her an update."

"Going, going." Vicki held up her hands in defense. She showered and changed, then went over to Henry's.

Henry sat up, drawing in a deep breath, and looked around. "Vicki?" he asked. He pulled on a pair of boxers and went into the livingroom. He saw her asleep on the couch, arms wrapped around herself and head propped on the armrest. He picked her up to move her to the bed and her eyes opened groggily.

"Henry?" she mumbled.

"It's okay." he whispered. She coiled an arm around one of his.

"I love you. Don't make me say it again." her words were clear, though her face was hidden from his view in his chest. He set her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Did you just say..." he stopped at her nod. "What made you say it?"

"I had a talk with Coreen."

"About?"

"She threatened to call my mom if I didn't tell you." she smiled, eyes closed.

"And you think she won't simply for antagonizing you?"

"I don't care. I just...Henry, what happens to you after I die?" she sat up, leaning against the headboard, watching him.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens to you when I die? I mean, isn't that kind of unfair to you?"

"You mean, don't I think it's unfair you'll have to leave some day? Yes, I do. But I wouldn't avoid my feelings for you to keep from being alone. That would kind of defeat the purpose." he traced her hair and she sighed. "I don't know what I'll do when you're gone, but I know I'll treasure every moment I have with you. And I know that I'll never feel this way again about anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've never felt this way for anyone before you." he shrugged. She sat there, silent, then moved closer to him. She ran her fingertips over his cheeks, watching his jaw clench and something flash through his eyes. Restraint, relief. She took a deep breath.

"I love you. And I know that you love me and will be there for me. But, prove me wrong, Fitzroy, and I don't think I'll be able to handle it." she murmured. He grabbed her hands.

"You don't ever have to doubt me when it comes to you. My artwork will go out of style and I'm never going to change the way I dress, but you make me change the way I think and act. I need that."

"Well I'm certainly not letting you keep the silver spoon in your mouth. You're a spoiled brat." she smiled. He grinned. "And we've gotta talk about you playing with your food."

"You mean..."

"No fucking the donors."

"Fine. No fucking the donors." he nodded. "But, you have to atleast listen to my opinion if something is too dangerous."

"Why listen to it if I won't take it?" she shrugged.

"Because I would like to keep you around as long as possible."

"You aren't gonna tell me I can't have beer, are you?"

"No, you aren't a bad drinker. But you can't keep taking cases where your life is at stake."

"But it's so fun. I get in danger, you come save me."

"Zippy comes in and saves us both when we're in danger together."

"Zippy?"

"Mike always gets there just fast enough to save us both."

"Yeah, he does."

"So, no more REALLY unsafe cases."

"I'll try. I will avoid zombies, gorgons, and windego's."

"And dead killers and incubi and jealousy demons and..."

"I can't very well avoid Emmanuel if he's your best friend."

"Well, don't attract anymore and I'll make it clear to him that you're off limits."

"You didn't say that to him already, why?"

"Well, I figured you'd take it the wrong way."

"I would've." she nodded.

"I can't win for losing with you." he shook his head, smiling.

"You said yourself. You love me because I'm stubborn."

"I do." he nodded. "How about no murders at all?"

"No fair. I might find a normal one."

"You and a normal murder case?"

"Okay, I might find one that isn't completely harmful to me or you."

"Not possible for you."

"That's not true. I have had normal cases."

"Name one."

". . .Barry."

"The adulterist husband?" he smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's one. Out of about how many?"

"I've had more. I just don't call you in on the normal ones sometimes."

"And why not?"

"Well, those are no fun."

"Fun? Zombies and magic are fun?"

"Well, you said it. Wierd, freaky, supernatural turns me on." she shrugged. He grinned, the makings of the cheshire cat, and pulled her down to lean over her.

"Well, I could certainly help you with that." he traced a finger over her cheek, down her neck, her chest. His hand settled at the bottom of her shirt and his fingers slipped under it. She rolled over, moving away from him, and he growled quietly.

"Not tonight. I...just not tonight." she got up. He fell onto his stomach, arms out to the side, and turned his head to look at her.

"Alright." he nodded. She leaned down, running her fingertips over his cheek again, and smiled.

"I have work to do. Nothing serious, but still. I'll see you later." she offered. She hesitated. "We have to find something other than those three words. They're way too awkward." she kissed his cheek and left.

"It's a start." he mumbled to himself.


End file.
